Ice Cream
by Lmqcrazii95
Summary: The day I typed this was such a pretty day and I represented this story on today. Lightning&Sally oneshot


**Hi everyone! Don't worry, I'm going to finish Mr & Mrs McQueen THE SEQUEL after today. It's just that, today is such a beautiful day and I wanted to do a story representing today... :) (p.s Humanized and takes place in April) _oneshot  
_And if you're reading this on 3/15/07 and you think, "It's cold today, not nice!" Well, I just wrote this on 3/14/07 :)  
**

It was April 10th, a beautiful afternoon. Birds were chirping everywhere and there was a cool breeze. Sally just came out of her house wearing a pink T-shirt with sparkles saying OMG and light blue shorts with an ice cream cone in her hand. It was strawberry ice cream with a cherry on the top. She was sitting outside of the Cozy Cone on the grass watching her friends working with some customers. Sally just sat there, not eating the ice cream at all.

At Flo's, there were a lot of customers there talking and having something to eat. A little blonde girl who was probably 5 years old was there wearing a Dorothy dress that was purple and white with a teddy bear in her hand, sitting bored to death watching her mom and some other adults talking. All of a sudden, the girl noticed Sally sitting on the grass at the Cozy Cone. She noticed the ice cream she had in her hand and that Sally was not moving. The little girl looked at her mom and thinking that she wouldn't notice if she left the table for a while. So she left the table she was sitting at and went over to sit next to Sally still with the teddy bear in her hand.

"Hello." Said the little girl in her chirpy voice.

Sally turned around just noticing that the girl was sitting next to her. "Hello." She shot back.

"My name's Jenna, and this is Teddy." The girl said holding up her teddy bear. Sally smiled at that cuteness of the toddler.

"My name is Sally." Sally responded.

Little Jenna laughed. "That's funny, my sister's name is Ally!"

Sally did a short laugh at that too. Then Jenna turned to the ice cream Sally was holding.

"Whatcha eating?" she asked in her little voice.

Sally turned her face back to the ice cream.

"Oh," Sally said. "Well, it's strawberry ice cream with a cherry on the top."

"That looks yummy." Jenna said turning back to Sally. "Why aren't you eating it?"

Then Sally's thoughts were on something else now. Sally took a small sigh and decided to start explaining her thoughts to Jenna.

"Well Jenna, ice cream always reminds me of someone. And I guess…I'm just missing him a little today."

"Who do ya miss?"

"My husband. He left to a business trip just three days ago and won't be back in two weeks."

"Ohhhh, that is sad." Jenna hesitated for a moment. "My mommy once got sad when my daddy left on a business trip. He didn't come back in a month."

"Yeah…sometimes it is sad." Sally said giving another sigh. There was a pause for a moment until Jenna asked,

"How does he remind you of ice cream?"

Sally's hesitated to answer to that. But now she was explaining her thoughts…

_Sally was inside the Cozy Cone with papers filed everywhere around her desk. She was in debt that day and very stressed. She was also sort of jealous that she saw little kids playing around at Flo's Café blowing bubbles and playing with a little ball. Her face turned a little angry so she threw all of the papers everywhere to the ground giving a sigh. Then she heard an engine rev outside of the hotel. She looked outside from the window and saw Lightning in her Porsche._

"_Hey Sally!" he called out. "Wanna go for a drive?"_

_Before Sally knew it, she was in the passenger seat of her car with Lightning driving in it._

(Reality) "What's a Porsche?" little Jenna asked.

"It's a car, and my Porsche is over there in the driveway." Sally answered pointing at her blue Porsche. Jenna's eyes widened.

"Wow!" she said. "That's a nice car!" Then Sally, continued explaining,

_He was driving as his speedy self for a nice drive on a nice day. He looked over at his wife, seeing how beautiful she was with her brown hair in the air with her arms._

"_So Stickers," Sally started to say over the noise from the breeze. Lightning, embarrassed, looked back on the road when she turned to him._

"_Where are ya taking me?"_

"_Oh, I don't know," Lightning started to say smugly._

"_I just wanted to take my beautiful wife out on this lovely day."_

_Sally smiled on her husband's comment. They did a quick kiss. A while later, Lightning stopped the Porsche at a park he and Sally always went to for a date. Sally got out of the car to sit on a bench behind a shady tree while Lightning went to the trunk of the car to take out some picnic things. In his hands was a picnic blanket and a radio. Sally helped Lightning put down the blanket on the grass and then Lightning put the radio on a side of the blanket and turned it on. He put it to Jack fm and they were playing the song All Star by Smash Mouth. _(I love that song!)

_All of a sudden, like on cue or something, the couple heard an ice cream truck come by._

"_I'll be right back." Lightning said taking his wallet out of his pocket. This whole "ice cream" thing was new to Sally and she didn't expect what Lightning was going to get. When Lightning came back, Sally's face was confused. Lightning only brought one ice cream cone._

(Reality) "Only ONE ice cream cone!?" Jenna asked disbelieving. Sally nodded her head and continued,

"_Lightning," Sally started to ask. "Why did you only bring one?"_

"_Well," Lightning said. "My dad always used to do this with my mom when they were dating…"_

(Reality) "He said that they would always go to the park," Sally said repeating what Lightning said in the flashback. "And he would always get one strawberry ice cream cone with a cherry on top. They would share the ice cream and he would let Lightning's mom have the cherry."

"Wow." Jenna said in a dreamy tone hugging her teddy bear. "That sounds romantic." Jenna wasn't one of those little girls that thought boys were icky. No, this little toddler loved romance movies and always wished for a boyfriend.

"_Wow, your parents must have been really romantic!" Sally said. "Yeah," Lightning said holding his wife's hand. "Just like us."_

_Sally did her best smile and they both kissed. Then they both started to share the ice cream…_

"And Lightning would let me have the cherry." Sally said in a dreamy tone. Jenna wasn't looking at her, she was staring at something else with a smile. She noticed that Lightning was sneaking up on Sally to surprise her, and not at the business trip! He put his finger on his lip telling Jenna not to say anything. Then Jenna turned back to Sally.

"Wait, **_you're_** married to Lightning McQueen?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah," Sally said. "You get used to it."

"That's awesome!" Jenna said in excitement. "You said he went on a business trip?"

"Yeah," Sally said getting a little depressed all of a sudden.

"Boy, I miss him."

"You don't have to anymore." Lightning said sitting next to her surprisingly. Sally turned around…well…surprised!

"Lightning!" Sally said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be back in two weeks."

"I was," Lightning said. "It's just that, only an idiot would stay away from his wife on a beautiful day like this that only comes once in a while."

Sally's face had the biggest smile she could make. Jenna was smiling at the couple dreamily until someone called her name.

"Jenna sweetie! Time to go home!"

"Coming Mommy!" Jenna called back. Then she stood up, turned to Sally and waved her hand goodbye.

"Bye Sally!" Then Jenna ran to her mom. Sally was waving goodbye back to her

The couple chuckled at cute little Jenna.

"Who was that?" Lightning asked with his smile still on.

"Oh, just a new friend." Sally said holding Lightning's hand and standing him and herself up. Then she hugged him.

"Oh Lightning, I can't believe you did this for _me!_"

"Well, it's worth it!" Lightning said facing her.

"Now enough spending this day here…let's go to the park."

**I hope you liked it! Review plz! **


End file.
